


Warm You Up

by Bentacles_06



Series: Ben Stories [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cockwarming, M/M, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans ben fuck you, nb Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentacles_06/pseuds/Bentacles_06
Summary: After months, Klaus has gone from one finger, to two, to three — which made him whine and hide his face, bury in the pillows.And finally. His dick.And he’s just sitting here. On it.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Ben Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611829
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173





	Warm You Up

Ben leaned his cheek into Klaus’ shoulder. He’s been sitting in Klaus’ lap for ten minutes now, feeling his brother’s dick twitch inside him every time he whimpered. It’s hot. God, it’s so fucking hot. And it was Klaus’ idea. And all he wants to do is ride him. All Ben could ever want in the fucking world is to be allowed to move. To ride his brother’s fucking dick until he’s sobbing. In the past few months, Klaus has moved from one finger inside him to two, to three, which made him whine into his pillow and sob when he was empty again, and now. His dick. His delicious, seven inch dick deep inside him. 

And Klaus, feeling dominant that evening, told Ben. To just sit. Sit on his dick. Like a good boy, he says, which made him buck. And Klaus. Called him handsome, his handsome good boy, as he pulled off Ben’s boxer shorts and gently eased him down. And it’s been ten minutes, and he can’t handle it anymore. 

“Please,” Six whispered, in Four’s ear as he began to wriggle his hips. 

“No.” Klaus’ hand landed on his ass, and Ben jumped, gasping. “Benny, baby boy, my handsome boy. Can’t you last a bit longer?” 

Maybe. Maybe he could. So he tried, like a good boy. The best fucking boy. He tried so hard to keep from squirming as Klaus’ fingers trailed along his thighs, but it’s impossible. He barely lasted five more minutes. But it was long enough. 

Ben grasped at Klaus’ hair, pulling him into a desperate, needy kiss. He’s drooling, and he hated for a single moment how whiny his voice was as he spoke. “Please, Klaus. Please. Fuck, I need it. I need you. I need you to fucking ruin me. Please.” 

Klaus flipped them, and Ben tugged his brother’s hair in his surprise, and buried his face in the soft, slightly sweaty chest so exposed to him. And when Klaus pulled back, he whimpered into his chest, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around Klaus’ waist. 

And when he pushed back in. All the way. So fucking deep, Ben smothered his cry in biting down on his brother’s shoulder. 

And Ben always knew Klaus liked pain. But he didn’t know he liked it that much. So much that he went faster and harder into him, fucking him like he could never get enough. His desperate wailing was muffled by Klaus’ pale shoulder, but he knew Vanya could hear, as her room was next to Klaus’. Vanya and Five were doing their own thing, though. So he doubted either of them cared. 

Klaus kissed him, bruised his mouth with his teeth, ruined his cunt — his boy cunt, as Klaus put it one time. And yeah, he had to admit, that was a hot way to put it. And Klaus hadn’t touched his clit once that evening, but he was already so close, so fucking desperate to cum. And for once, he didn’t need it. He didn’t need it at all. 

But Klaus didn’t stop. Not when Ben began vibrating, whimpering against Klaus’ open mouth. His head fell back, and he tugged Klaus’ hair. “Klaus, fuck, please..! I can’t, can’t—“ 

“Yeah you can. You’re my good boy. You can take it. I’m gonna make you cry.” Klaus only went faster, and Ben had to cover his mouth to keep from shouting. 

Tears were already prickling his eyes, and he leaned his head back, rutting his hips up into Klaus’ thrusts. He bit his lip, dragging his nails down Klaus’ chest. “Fuck, fuck, f-fuck.. please, it’s too much. It’s too fucking much.” 

Klaus pulled out suddenly, and Ben fell, his legs falling limp, and his chest heaving. Even though They could easily get rid of anything that could happen, him and Klaus would both rather avoid risking anything. Ben’s hand curls around his brother’s dick, sloppily jerking him off. His own cum dripped onto the bed, both from Klaus’ dick and himself, and he’s still shaky as his hand moved. His eyes fell shut, and he licked his lips. And Klaus came, his eyes locked on his face, onto Ben’s stomach.


End file.
